


Premonition

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Justice League of America (Comics), Justice League of America's Vibe (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: When Vibe met Gypsy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CARLOS REVEALED ON THE FLASH FAN FEAST THAT GYPSY WAS COMING IN THE BACK HALF OF THE SEASON AND WILL BE TEACHING CISCO MORE ABOUT HIS POWERS AND THERE WAS NO WAY I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE THIS!!!!!!
> 
> I took elements from the JLA Detroit run, the New 52 run, and obviously, the established canon of the Arrowverse and it's essentially my take on how these two characters will meet when The Flash returns in 2017.
> 
> I recommend watching the sneak peek from episode 3x10, "Borrowing Problems from the Future", on The CW app to find out what's happening with Barry and Wally when the show returns. Also, check out this article to see the photos of Cisco IN HIS SUIT and your first look at Gypsy herself: https://arrowverse.tv/2016/12/16/new-characters-appear-supergirl-flash-legends/ Additionally, make sure you've watched the Chronicles of Cisco on The CW's YouTube channel because I reference it at the beginning. And, finally, the idea for a "Vibe-cycle" was taken from this beautiful fic: http://kineticallyanywhere.tumblr.com/post/154177262377/faster-than-a-telephone-booth
> 
> Any questions, comments, concerns, leave them below! I hope you guys enjoy!!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm very well aware of the fact that "Gypsy" is a slur...but that's what the comics AND the show named her and you guys know I have a hard time straying from canon. I'm not going to name her something that she hasn't already been named. That being said, I refer to her as "Cynthia" mainly throughout.

When the team got an alert that Shawna of all people was robbing Central City National Bank (aka, the bank with the worst luck this side of the Mississippi), Cisco was quick to stop Barry and Wally from going after her. This one was his. After that incident in the pipeline that one night, he had some questions for her. Plus, for someone who could find her wherever she was, he might’ve even been able catch her faster than two speedsters combined.

Intra-dimensional breaches still greatly pained him, so he was forced to take the least inconspicuous mode of transportation imaginable: the mobile research unit. (As Cisco turned on the engine, he made a note to himself to get started on that Vibe-cycle he had already begun drafting designs for ASAP.) He parked the van two blocks away in what was most likely an illegal parking space and ran toward the bank. As he turned the corner, he bumped into a young woman wearing black leather. He gave her a once-over to make sure that this wasn’t the person he came for. She wasn’t.

“Sorry,” he said and continued running.

What she said next made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Cisco?!?” she yelled after him. “You’re not dead yet?”

Cisco slowly turned around and looked to make sure no one was within visible distance. They were alone. He took off his goggles.

“How do you know my name?” he asked, walking toward her. “And what do you mean ‘I’m not dead yet’?”

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps running toward them. She grabbed his hand.

“Against the wall!” she ordered and pulled him next to her.

Next thing he knew, he was up against the wall and what looked like an ARGUS agent ran past the two of them. When he was out of earshot, she released his hand and let out a huge breath. Cisco realized what had just happened.

“Did you just make us invisible?” he asked.

“More like camouflage,” she answered nonchalantly. “I cast an illusion over us. I can’t let them get me. Or you.”

“So you _are_ a meta-human?” he asked.

“Not exactly,” she said. “But for now, fine. Let’s go with that.”

“No, not ‘fine’,” he said.

Shawna was the last thing on his mind right now. What’s another couple thousand dollars missing?

“You gotta start giving me some answers,” Cisco continued. “How do you know me?”

“Because I had a vision of your death,” she said. “Happy?”

“You can see the future, too?” he asked.

“One of many abilities but we have to go _now_ , okay?” she responded. “We’re both in grave danger.”

“Who are you?” Cisco asked, studying the mysterious woman.

“My name is Cynthia Reynolds,” she said, “but you can call me Gypsy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco tries to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried adding the classic Wally West humor from the comics. ;)
> 
> The whole ARGUS storyline is going to be tricky considering what's already happened on Arrow but I'm going to attempt to make as much sense out of it as possible...
> 
> Finally...let's talk about how much I LOVE Cisco being out in the field and Barry being the one on the comms. "Gorilla Warfare" made me VERY happy because of that. XD

“Yo, Cisco,” Cisco heard Barry say over his comms. “What’s the hold-up on the hold-up?”

He didn’t answer.

“Cisco!” Caitlin screamed.

“Ah!” he yelled. “Yeah. Hi. I’m here. What’s up?”

“Peek-a-boo’s halfway across town by now,” Caitlin said. “Should Barry and Wally go after her?”

“Sure,” he said, obviously focusing his attention on something else. “Yeah, have fun.”

“Is he always this distracted by a pretty face?” Wally joked.

Barry rolled his eyes and sped out of the cortex. Wally cracked a smile and followed behind him.

“Friends of yours?” Cynthia asked. “Let me guess. The speedsters and the ice queen?”

“Oh, so you’re telepathic, too?” Cisco asked.

“No,” she said. “I just know a lot about you, Vibe. Probably more than you know about yourself.”

“But somehow you didn’t know that I was still alive and breathing?” he asked.

“My precognitive abilities aren’t perfect,” she explained. “I can’t see when something happens. I can only see what’s going to happen.”

“And you saw that I was going to die,” he clarified.

“Yeah,” she answered. “You and someone named Steel.”

“ _Nate?!?_ ” he asked, shocked.

“Oh, so you know him,” she gathered.

“What does he have to do with anything?” he asked.

“You know for someone who’s basically omniscient, you sure have a lot of questions,” she said.

“I’m sorry I’m curious about my and a friend’s supposed death,” he answered.

“Ever hear that no one should know too much about their own future?” she asked.

“Well, that rule doesn’t really apply to people with powers like ours, now does it?” he responded.

“Touché,” she replied.

“At least want to tell me why that ARGUS agent was chasing you?” he asked. “I’m friends with the director. Maybe I can help.”

“I’d like to see Director Michaels go up against a group of agents who are still devoutly loyal to Amanda Waller,” she said.

“ARGUS has corrupt agents working for them?” he asked.

“What government agency doesn’t?” she responded.

“Touché,” he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco gives Cynthia some insight about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I physically can't write something that DOESN'T involve Cisco fearing his powers... XD
> 
> Also, call it a hunch, call it a vibe...I don't think Caitlin's Killer Frost storyline is done yet.
> 
> So this is the final chapter I have as of now but the hope is DEFINITELY to continue expanding on this until Cindy makes her first appearance on the show!

“You know, I may not be from around here but I know that nothing good ever comes from following a guy into his big, white van,” Cynthia said as she jumped into the passenger seat.

“What ever happened to ‘You know me better than I know myself’?” Cisco asked.

“I know that you can open breaches within worlds,” she said. “Why a car?”

“A: To maintain some sense of normalcy,” he explained.

“Says the guy in the superhero costume,” she joked.

“ _B_ …Last time I tried, I ended up with a stroke,” he said, turning on the engine. “Trying to avoid doing that again.”

“I can help you with that problem,” she offered as she strapped on her seatbelt.

“You can get my powers to _not_ physically pain me?” he asked, skeptically.

“I can teach you a lot about your abilities, Vibe,” she said, assuredly.

“Please, if you already know this much about me,” he said, “just call me Cisco.”

“Sorry,” she apologized. “Cisco. You know you’re a lot more powerful than you think.”

“Trust me,” he said. “I’m powerful enough.”

“You’re scared of something,” she surmised.

“You sure you’re not telepathic?” Cisco asked.

“Just good at reading people,” she replied.

He took a deep breath.

“Before he died,” Cisco said, “my doppelgänger told me that I had the potential to be a god. And now my friend is being tormented by someone who calls himself one and…I _know_ I don’t want to become like that. So, whatever other latent abilities I have can stay hidden. I’m managing just fine without them.”

“You shouldn’t fear power, Cisco,” Cynthia said, “or be ashamed of it.”

“Try telling that to my friend whose powers literally turned her evil,” he said.

“Ah!” she exclaimed. “The ice queen.”

“Caitlin,” Cisco corrected her.

“More like Killer Frost,” Cynthia corrected him.

“Not anymore,” he said.

“You sure about that?” she asked.

Cisco thought back to the vibe he had of the two of them fighting…and how it still hadn’t come to fruition yet. He cleared his throat and put his focus back on the road.

“Positive,” he said.

They sat in silence the rest of the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco thinks they can trust her. Barry doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN THIS LONG TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!!! But, honestly, I can't even explain how fun this was to write!
> 
> Normally, I write about Easter Eggs in the Notes section, but seeing as this is a multi-chapter fic, any question you have will hopefully be answered later. Playing around with the mythology of the comics and trying to make it fit into the canon universe of the show was SO hard but I'm REALLY happy with the final product! Definitely took a lot of my own liberties when it came to Cindy's backstory but I had to make everything connect somehow. (Particularly proud of my throwback to the season two finale in here!)
> 
> Obviously, Cisco asks a LOT of questions and the reason for that...is because those are the questions I had after I wrote any particular answer she had. Needed to make sure everything made sense and I pray that it does. I also realized that I needed to find a way to bring Nate into the fold and a REALLY cool answer came to me as I was writing this chapter! ...It'll be revealed much later...
> 
> Also, regarding the show, news came out yesterday that Cynthia will be someone Cisco "can't stop thinking about". So there we have it: the show's romanticizing their friendship. I figured that would be the case. Honestly, it's REALLY hard write these two and NOT make them flirty! I guess that's The CW-effect!
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!

“What do you think?” Cisco asked.

“What do I _think_?” Barry repeated. “I think ARGUS targeting her doesn’t mean that we should trust her. I also don’t find what she said your days being numbered too uplifting.”

“Mine _and_ Nate’s,” Cisco corrected him.

“Even better,” Barry scoffed.

“Guys, she knows about all of us,” Caitlin interjected. “I mean, we should at least give her a chance. What if she could help us stop Savitar? _Save Iris!_ The ability to cast illusions sounds like it could really come in handy.”

“Plus, she said she could help me learn more about my powers,” Cisco said.

“Cisco, I don’t know if you remember,” Barry said, “but the two men who offered to help me learn how to use my powers murdered my parents.”

“I already lost Dante,” Cisco stated, giving Barry a cold glare. “What else do I have left to lose?”

“ _Okay!_ ” Caitlin yelled, putting her hands between the two of them before they bit each other’s throats off. “It’s been a long night. Why don’t we all sleep on it and deal with her in the morning?”

“I’m not leaving her in the pipeline overnight,” Cisco said, not taking his eyes off of Barry.

“What are you gonna do?” Barry asked. “Invite her to stay at your place?”

“You realize we have a room here, right?” Cisco reminded him.

“Which she could leave at any second and go tell someone about us,” Barry pointed out. “You told her too much, Cisco.”

“Since when are you the paranoid one?” Cisco teased.

“Since I saw the love of my life _die_ less than half a year away!” Barry shouted. “I’m sorry, Cisco. She’s staying in the pipeline.”

Barry ripped off his gloves and stormed out of the cortex.

“I’ll talk to him,” Caitlin said before following Barry down the hallway.

Cisco took a deep breath. He then turned around and headed toward the pipeline.

“You know, about ten minutes ago, Speedy, Jr. came here and started hitting on me?” Cynthia said as Cisco walked up to her cell. “You should put that kid on a leash or something.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “Yeah, we’re working on that. Um, listen. Cynthia…”

“Cindy,” she told him.

“Cindy,” Cisco corrected himself. “Barry’s saying we should keep you here…for the night—at least.”

“No, it’s fine,” she said, unoffended. “I get it. You guys have been hurt before… But Cisco, sooner or later, you’re gonna need to let me out of here.”

“You said you weren’t from here,” he recalled. “Where _are_ you from?”

“A dimension far from this one,” she said. “Earth-52.”

“Wow,” he said. “Someone’s not in Kansas anymore.”

“This isn’t my first time over the rainbow,” she said, crossing her arms.

Cisco raised his eyebrows, impressed she understood the reference.

“My family is… _different_ …than most,” she stated. “In this dimension, anyway… We’re a nomadic tribe. We travel from Earth to Earth.”

“Doing what?” he asked.

“This and that,” she said. “As you probably know, though, this Earth is the center of the multiverse. We can’t travel to and from here by ourselves. It takes… _a lot_ of us. I was out doing business and…they left without me. I’ve been stuck here.”

“For how long?” he asked.

“About nine months,” she answered.

“Wait, that’s four months after Waller’s death,” he realized.

“Which doesn’t make a difference!” she exclaimed. “She was always waiting for us to come back…so she could exterminate us.”

“‘Come back’?” Cisco asked.

“Several decades ago,” she began, “a member of my tribe came to this Earth who was…more powerful than any of us. He could do things none of us could do…including traveling to and from this Earth by himself. He was a very bad man—did some horrible things. ARGUS eventually caught him but he escaped…doesn’t like to stay in one place for too long. A lot of agents—including the director at the time—died trying to stop him.”

“Why did your tribe come here if you knew ARGUS had their eyes on you guys?” he wondered.

“Because we knew what Zoom’s plan was,” she responded. “To destroy the multiverse… I guess you could say we were being selfish and were planning on making this Earth our new home—the one dimension that would be spared…but your friend stopped him…and so they went back…or somewhere else. Can’t really be too sure.”

“If you knew so much about me,” he asked, “why didn’t you just ask me to bring you back when we met? Or even seek me out before to ask for my help?”

“Still have some loose ends I need to tie up here before I do that,” she said. “Besides…I thought you were dead.”

“Well, you got the wrong Ramon,” he said solemnly. “My brother died a few months ago.”

“Yeah, Dante,” she added.

“Wow, okay, it’s actually kind of scary how much you know,” he said. “How _do_ you know so much about me?”

“That’s not important,” she replied.

“Okay, then we have vastly different definitions of the word ‘important’,” Cisco said.

“When the time comes,” she said, “I’ll tell you.”

“Well, it better be soon because I’m destined to die, right?” he said, almost jokingly.

“I can help you prevent it,” she said, looking sincerely into his eyes.

“By teaching me more about my powers?” he asked.

Cynthia nodded.

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” Cisco said, swallowing. “You sure you're okay staying in here for the night?”

“Trust me,” she said, “I’ve been in far worse places.”

Cisco flashed her a closed smile. He then turned around and put his fingers on the biometric scanner, sealing the pipeline. After taking another deep breath, he headed up to his workshop to take his suit off. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
